earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Arisia Rrab
Characters * Arisia Rrab * Martian Manhunter Location * Oa, Sector Prime * August 20th 2018, Oan Local Time VOX Archive * Arisia Rrab: footsteps Graxosian rapid footsteps Graxosian * Martian Manhunter: chuckle Martian * Arisia Rrab: giggle We can speak English, if you prefer. * Martian Manhunter: You... You're not using your ring to translate. You... You speak English? * Arisia Rrab: Yeppers! * Martian Manhunter: And... a very informal form of English, I see. Might I ask how this is? * Arisia Rrab: I learned it from one of Earth's Green Lanterns and he gave me the hook-up to a whole buttload of Earth vids. I am quite the 'Terraphile', which I understand you are as well. * Martian Manhunter: Ah, I see... That explains how you know of me, then. * Arisia Rrab: Oh, yeah... A little. But actually I mostly know you from the Lantern case files. * Martian Manhunter: The case files? * Arisia Rrab: You're a Manhunter. Your reports are filed here on Oa with the Lantern reports. * Martian Manhunter: Oh, right. Yes. I am just surprised. I did not think anyone read the Manhunter reports. * Arisia Rrab: Well, you're one of the only Manhunters who files reports. * Martian Manhunter: Ah... So I tend to stand out? * Arisia Rrab: Exactly... giggle But I just want to say that it's an honor to get a chance to meet you! * Martian Manhunter: I am honored and I would like to say the same, but fact is you have not introduced yourself quite yet, I'm afraid. * Arisia Rrab: Whoops... giggle Sorry about that. I'm Arisia Rrab. * Martian Manhunter: It is a pleasure to meet you. Rrab? Oh... Yes, I think I knew one of your kin. Sentara Rrab. * Arisia Rrab: My great-great-grandfather... I think. I'm sorry to tell you. He died... before I was born. * Martian Manhunter: I figured as much. Graxosians may possess remarkable healing powers, but the Martian lifespan is considerably more extensive. If he were alive, I suspect he'd be in no shape to wear that ring. * Arisia Rrab: giggle I heard you were once considering being a Lantern. Is that true? gasp Wait! Is that why you are here?! Have you come to petition the Guardians to reconsider your application?! * Martian Manhunter: chuckle I am afraid not. I am here on Manhunter business. I seek to give my deputy full Manhunter powers. * Arisia Rrab: sigh That's a shame. You would make an awesome Lantern. * Martian Manhunter: Perhaps that is true. chuckle But it is likely for the best, Arisia Rrab. You see, I have long ago decided that I prefer working on the whims of my conscience and not by the orders of a council or committee. * Arisia Rrab: sigh I get that. You follow your heart. * Martian Manhunter: Precisely... chuckle And from time to time, my stomach as well. Say, I have several hours until I meet with the Guardians. I was just walking to my ship to enjoy a meal. Would you care to join me? We could discuss Earthling culture and I could tell you how I met your ancestor. chuckle It is truly an amusing tale. * Arisia Rrab: Human amusing or Martian amusing? * Martian Manhunter: sigh Martian amusing. * Arisia Rrab: I'll pass! Thanks, though! I should get going. Ch'p and Kilowog are waiting for me at the cantina. Bye! footsteps Trivia and Notes * Debut of Arisia Rrab. * Story continues from Oracle Files: J'onn J'onzz 1. Links and References * Oracle Files: Arisia Rrab Category:Oracle Files Category:Arisia Rrab/Appearances Category:J'onn J'onzz/Appearances Category:Oa/Appearances